Concrete Angel
by DoctorWhoFan9
Summary: Kendall is abused at home and bullied at school. will he rise above it with the help of Logan and his friends, or will he be just another broken heart that the world will forget?
1. the Pain

**Right so I've been working on this for a few weeks, and i figured i'd put it up since i have writer's block on another story...**

**BTW: I don't own BTR.**

* * *

The sky was black as the rain pelted down. The storm getting worse as time went on. The lightning illuminated a dark room and the face of a small boy. He pulled his knees to his chest trembling, the storm scared him, but so did the angry voices coming from his mommy and daddy's room. The boy knew what would happen, his daddy was scary when he was mad, that's why he was hiding, well, his mommy told him to hide when daddy was mad, she said she would make sure daddy didn't get mad at him or hurt him. But tonight was different.

He heard his daddy yelling and mommy crying really loud and then all he could here was the storm outside, nothing from his mommy and daddy's room, nothing. Then he heard someone outside his his door, when it opened his daddy was there.

"Daddy?" the boy's father grabbed some of his clothes and put them in a bag. "Daddy what's goin' on? Where's mommy?"

"We're leaving."

"But what about mommy?" his daddy didn't answer.

"We're leaving. _Now_." as the little boy followed his daddy down stairs to the front door he heard his mommy coming down the stairs behind them, but she sounded like she couldn't really walk.

"Mommy?" the boy asked looking back at her. She stood frozen on the bottom stair, one hand on the railing steadying her, the other on her swollen belly.

"What... no... god no.." her eyes were wide when she saw the bag her husband had in his hand. " Not my son, you bastard, not my son."

"Mommy?" the boy was getting scared. Mommy said a bad word, mommy never said bad words. His daddy threw him over his shoulder and walked outside into the storm.

"Mommy?"

As the door slammed closed he heard his mommy scream. "Kendall!"

* * *

Kendall flinched as his books were knocked from his grasp on to the floor and his favorite grey beanie torn off his head. He hated this, he got enough of this at home from his dad. He flinched again as he was slammed into the lockers. The laughter of his tormentors cut into him like a knife, just like his father's would later when he went home. He knew who his tormentors were without looking up, this had happened almost every day last two years. He had hoped he wouldn't have this extra torture this year, but of course he had no such luck.

"Come on James, join the fun!" Jett laughed. Jett, the leader of the small gang of bullies was most likely flanked by his two cronies Chad and Ricky. Honestly Kendall didn't know why Ricky did this to him, they used to be great friends, he _knew_ what the blonde went through at home, he was one of the few that knew anything about it, yet he still caused Kendall more pain than he needed.

"Yeah Jay, c'mon!" Chad said trying to pull James Diamond over to assist them in torturing the tall green eyed blonde.

"No guys. Chad let go!"

"Fine, Diamond, be a chicken." Chad shoved James, sending him stumbling into a nearby locker.

"Well, dweeb, how 'bout my fist acquaints itself with your face?" Jett pulled back his fist as Kendall tensed and squeezed his eyes closed waiting for the punch to come, except it never did. The blonde peaked through his lashes to find out why. To his surprise Logan Mitchell was standing in front of him, hand wrapped around Jett's fist.

"What the hell are you doing Jett?"

"Well, I was going to teach this _faggot_ a lesson…" Logan growled. "But you just prevented that Mitchell."

"You should know not to call people that, you know? Besides a faggot is a bundle of sticks, and I don't see any of those around, do you?"

Jett jerked his fist out of Logan's hand. "Fuck off, Mitchell."

"I could say the same to you, and actually I think I will. Fuck. Off. Now." Jett sent a glare at the brunet before he and his cronies left. "Are you ok?" Logan asked handing Kendall his books and beanie.

"Y-y-yeah. F-fine."

"Are you sure? You don't sound fine."

"Yeah... i'm sure." with that Kendall turned and ran down the hall. The last thing he needed was to trust another person who would just betray him later.

* * *

"What the hell James? Why didn't you stop them?"

"I... it just brought back a lot of memories... besides i'm not as brave as you Logan..."

"I'm sorry... it's just, you had me, and I don't think he has anyone..." James nodded as Logan looked at his phone. "Uh... James when did you say that audition was?"

"Two thirty. Why?"

"Because, it's almost 2:30 now..."

"Damn it! Come on!" James grabbed his friend's wrist and dragged him in the blonde had disappeared.

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**


	2. Kendall Lies

**Right, here's chapter 2, hope you like it**

**I do not own BTR or the song Alyssa Lies**

* * *

Music, ah music. The best thing in the world as far as Kendall was concerned. Music chased away all his worries, fears, doubts, and better yet, it gave him hope, and peace, it made him feel safe. Music was his escape, his safe-haven, the one thing that held him together when his world was falling apart.

"James! Are you trying to pull my arm out of its socket?" Kendall stopped strumming his guitar and looked up.

"Sorry Dude."

"Whatever." Logan said rolling his eyes and smiling.

"Oh, I almost forgot, here." The tall brunet thrust some papers into Logan's hands.

"Uh, James, what're these for?"

"You are helping me with my audition, like the wonderful friend you are, and then _you_ are going to audition."

"Um… no."

"Please?"

"James, being a pop star is your dream, not mine. I'll help you, but, I am _not_ auditioning!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Awe, c'mon…"

"No."

"Loooogaaan…."

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Ple-"

"No."

"Um, what are two my idiot friends arguing about now?" a brunet girl asked Kendall, indicating the two fighting boys.

"He" Kendall pointed to James, "Wants him" pointing to Logan, "to help him with some audition, and then audition himself."

"Typical James." She laughed. "I should probably stop them before they cause a scene…" She waved before waking over to them and slapping the backs of their heads.

"OW!"

"Well, if the two of you didn't act like five- year- olds all the time, I wouldn't have to do that!"

"Ez, please tell Logan that he needs to audition."

"Boys…"

"I am _not_ auditioning."

"_children_!" they looked at her. "James don't force Logan into auditioning, Logan you're good and you should audition."

"I will if you will." Logan said smirking.

"Ok."

"What!"

"I said ok. I was thinking about it anyways…"

"I can't believe this…" Logan stared at her like she had two heads. "I need new friends…"

"No you don't, you looove us" She sang.

"Yeah, sure."

"Come on Lo, you said you would…"

"Yeah dude you did…"

"Fine! I'll freaking audition!"

"Yes!" James and Ez high fived.

"Give me the music… I really need to get new friends…"

Kendall turned his attention back to his guitar, the exchange had been interesting but it only served to remind him of what he didn't have, friends.

He sighed, and started singing quietly

"_My little girl met a new friend just the other day_

_On the playground at school_

_Between the tires and the swings_

_But she came home with tear filled eyes_

_And she said to me, __'__Daddy, Alyssa lies__'_

_Well I just brushed it off at first_

'_Cause I didn't know how much my little girl has been hurt_

_Or the things she had seen_

_I wasn't ready when I said __'__you can tell me__'_

_And she said_

_'__Alyssa lies to the classroom_

_Alyssa lies everyday at school_

_Alyssa lies to the teachers_

_As she tries to cover every bruise__'__"_

He hesitated for a moment when he realized his sleeve had slid up, revealing the black and blue marks on his arm in various stages of healing. He glanced up, his eyes locking with Logan's for an instant. Kendall felt his stomach twist when he saw the genuine concern in the other boy's eyes. Why did he care?

Logan looked like he was about to say something, but then the music director walked in. "James, your turn."

"Ok Mrs. Andrews. Logan?"

"I… yeah, James. I'm coming." He reluctantly got up and followed James. The short brunet cast one last look at Kendall before he walked through the door.

"Esmeralda, you'll be next."

"Yes, Mrs. Andrews." The brunette girl said. Kendall started playing again, becoming lost in the song.

Esmeralda looked at him and sang softly "_He lies to the classroom, he lies everyday at school, he lies to the teachers, as he tries to cover every bruise…"_


	3. Friends are good to talk to

**Ok i still don't own BTR nor do i own the song Hallelujah**

* * *

Logan sighed again as he ran his hand through his hair, yet again. He needed to talk to someone and it defiantly not James, so the obvious choice was Esmeralda.

"Hey, Ez, can you come over? … Great, see you in a few. Bye."

Logan sat down at his mom's piano, and started playing, he really needed to calm down, freaking out about this wasn't going to help.

"_Baby I've been here before_

_I've seen this room, I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you_

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah…"_

"Hey, Logan. What's up?" Logan jumped, he swore he told her not to sneak up on him at least a thousand times.

"Hey Ez. Um, you know the blonde that was playing the guitar?"

"Kendall? Yeah, what about him?"

"Kendall…?"

"Um, earth to Logan…"

"Hmmm? Oh, well, when he was playing, his sleeve slid up and I kinda saw a ton of bruises on his arm… and I don't think that they're from Jett…"

"I don't think so either, Logan. I live down the street from him and his dad, I heard a scream one night, at least I think I did, I asked and everyone said it was just the wind, I don't think it was though…"

"Do you mean what I think you mean…?"

"That I think something happened, and his dad might have something to do with the bruises, yeah."

"I want to help Kendall, but he doesn't want anything to do with me!"

"I think he might be afraid of being hurt, you know? Ricky used to be his best friend, but when Jett and Chad started bullying both of them and things got tough, Ricky kinda abandoned Kendall and kissed up to the two idiots that were tormenting them. That was in Middle school, Kendall's had to deal with those jerks on his own since then, and probably a ton of shit at home. Show him you care, give him a real reason to trust you, that's all I can tell you, Lo."

Logan sighed again. He would do that, he would prove to Kendall that he would be there when he needs him, that he wouldn't leave him to fend for himself, he didn't do that to James, he wouldn't do that to anyone else who needed him.

"Lo, you're thinking too much again. Come on, let's go see The Hunger Games or something, you need to come back to a plan later, you can't do anything until Monday, and you can't involve the police without proof of abuse…"

He nodded. "I know, and you're right, as always." He hated that Kendall had to deal with everything alone, it wasn't right.

"C'mon." Ez smiled slightly, pulling him into a hug. "Let's go."

* * *

**Please review! **


	4. Fear and Hope

**Sorry this took so long... and sorry it's so short, I'll try to update again soon.**

**Oh, and i still don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

Kendall whimpered as he tended to his new injuries, his father had been in a bad mood from work so of course he had a few beers and had then taken his anger out on the blonde teen. It was days like this that made him wish that he hadn't been born. Not only had his father beaten him, but he did something far worse, he'd taken the boy's innocence. The monster raped him, but Kendall was just grateful that it didn't happen often, but when it did it hurt like hell, it made him sob and scream and beg for it to end, but it wouldn't, not until that monster he had to call a father was done.

Kendall let a tear slide down his face. What had he ever done to deserve any of this?

_You mean besides being gay, pathetic, ugly, stupid, and untalented?_ An evil voice whispered in the back of his head.

The blonde took a deep breath, all he had to do was wait until Monday and he would survive another week. He could do that, he had to.

Before Logan Mitchell he had nothing to survive for except the hope that when he turned eighteen he could escape, run and never look back, but now he felt like he had to survive for the short brunet boy and all it had taken was one concern filled glance.

_What's wrong with you? He's strait. And even if he wasn't why would he want you? Why would anyone want you?_

The voice was right. Why _would_ anyone want him?

"GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE BOY! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" his father shouted as fear once again consumed the blonde boy's body.


	5. Remorse

Chad grabbed the blonde and pinned his arms behind his back as Jett's fist connected with his already abused abdomen. Kendall bit back a cry of pain, trying to keep them from seeing how much it hurt.

"Guys, I think he's had enough…" Ricky said, looking everywhere but the other three boys in the hall, shifting nervously.

"Really? 'Cause I don't think he has." A cold smirk twisted Jett's face.

"I didn't know you'd gone soft Ricky boy, and your lady friend isn't even around." Chad laughed at the other boy's obvious discomfort.

"I…"he looked like a mouse a cat was toying with, like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

A small whimper slid past Kendall's lips as Jett punched him in the gut yet again. Ricky looked torn, like he wanted to help his childhood friend and run far away at the same time.

When Jett was done beating the blonde up, Chad let him sink to the floor. "Mitchell won't always be here to save you Knight. Remember that." Jett hissed before walking away.

Ricky glanced sadly at the boy on the floor; he wished he had the strength Kendall did, he wished he'd have had the courage to stay by the blonde's side when he needed him but he hadn't and nothing would make up for it. Ricky wished he could go back and undo what he did, but he knew he couldn't, he knew he needed to grow a pair and stand up for Kendall, the blonde didn't deserve this, not with an abusive dad at home and the blonde never would deserve the life he'd been given, he deserved way more. Ricky prayed that Logan would be able to do what he hadn't.

He prayed that Logan would fight for Kendall, no matter who or what he had to face.

Kendall whimpered softly, it was almost four, no one would find him and he didn't think that he could move. After what his father had done to him, Jett had just made a bad situation worse. And now every inch of him hurt like hell.

"… I can't believe you didn't stop before you hit the boards! You had plenty of time to stop!"

"Seriously, you could have caused some major damage to your cranium 'Litos.'"

"I still think you have a concu- Oh my God. Kendall, are you ok?"

The next thing the blonde knew he was looking at Logan Mitchell's concerned deep brown eyes.

"F-fine." Logan looked at him like he was crazy.

"You are obviously not fine. What happened?"

"N-n-nothing." He couldn't stand looking in those eyes, they made him want to tell the short brunet everything.

"Kendall…" Logan's voice was soft, concerned, caring, and … loving?

The green eyed blonde gulped before whispering

"…Jett… m-my dad…"

Kendall's emerald orbs widened in fear, if his father found out he said anything about what happened he was dead, _worse_ than dead.

A flicker of anger passed through Logan's face. "Bastards." He muttered before gently cupping Kendall's face, looking into his eyes.

"I won't say anything about your dad unless you want me too, I promise." A look of relief spread across the injured blonde's face. "But I am going to kick Jett's ass the next time I see him, damned bastard."

Logan was pleased to see that his comment about Jett got a small smile from the boy in front of him. Kendall broke eye contact with Logan and looked at the other two boys, James and a short Latino.

"Whoa, Jett did this to you?" the Latino asked. Kendall nodded. "What are we waiting for?! Let's go teach that meanie a lesson!"

Kendall watched fascinated as the boy set his hockey helmet on his head, tapped it twice and was about to charge down the hall when James wrapped his arms around him and threw the smaller boy over his shoulder.

"Carlos, you just got a concussion, and your dad would be pissed if you got in a fight, besides it's best not to try and take on Jett by yourself, trust me."

"Fine."Carlos huffed. "Will you put me down now?"

"Promise you won't do something stupid that'll get you hurt?"

"_Yes_! Now put me down!"

"Ok, 'Litos." James chuckled.

Carlos stuck his tongue out at James, who didn't seem fazed at all by it. The tall brunet turned to Kendall, suddenly looking very nervous.

"Um, Kendall? I… I'm sorry about not trying to stop Jett before… when he shoved you into the lockers… really, _really_, sorry…"

"It's ok-"

"No it's not. I should have done _something._" Kendall shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Apology accepted."

"Really?" James acted like Kendall's opinion actually mattered, that was new.

"Yeah." Kendall watched as James' face lit up like a kid's on Christmas. No one had cared so much about what Kendall thought before, it felt… good to have someone care.

"You guys go tell my mom that I'll be out in a few minutes, oh, and would you ask her if we can give Kendall a ride home, or if he could stay with us?"

"Sure thing, Loganator." James winked at the small genius.

"Stow it pretty boy." Logan's friends laughed as they walked to the parking lot. "Come on. Let's see how much damage was done."

Logan gently pulled the blonde to his feet and led him to the nearest restroom.

"Shirt off." Kendall's eyes widened, he shook his head. "Kendall… I need to see how bad it is…"

The green eyed boy pulled his shirt off as well as he could, wincing in pain. Logan assisted him when it was clear that the blonde was in too much pain to do it himself.

"Fuck." Kendall's body was covered in bruises, old and new. "I'm gonna hurt Jett and that Bastard for doing this to you."

Logan reached out and lightly touched one of the bruises. "Why would anyone do this to someone else? How could someone do this to their kid?"

"I dunno… maybe I deserve it…"

"Like hell you do! Who the fuck told you that?" Anger flashed across the shorter boy's face. "Listen to me." He took Kendall's face in his hands. "Kendall. You. Don't. Deserve. This. Never, ever, think that you do."

The blonde nodded, tears sliding down his face. Logan's anger disappeared, instantly replaced by concern.

"Shh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled, it's just, I don't see how anyone could do this to someone as sweet as you." Logan's thumbs gently wiped away the other boy's tears. Kendall leaned into the short brunet's touch, loving how gentle and caring he was, loving how safe it made him feel. This couldn't be right, how he felt about the brunet, it couldn't be.

"My mom and the guys are probably wondering where we are."Logan helped Kendall put his shirt back on. The blonde was almost to the door when Logan stopped him. "You're amazing, talented and strong, don't forget that."

"I won't." Kendall watched as Logan's eyes sparkled at his words. A voice in the back of his mind whispered the exact opposite. _How can he think that those words describe you? You're a piece of shit, untalented and weak, and don't you forget it._

"Kendall?"

"…Yeah…"

"Do you know the song Concrete Angel?"

"Yeah, why?" Logan stopped him again.

"Because, you're a concrete angel, standing strong while people throw everything they've got at you."

"You do know that the girl in the song dies, right?"

"But, you're not the girl in the song. You know, if you need to get away from your dad, you can come to my house, I'm only a street down from you, and here's my number if you ever need anything…" Logan handed Kendall a scrap of paper, while looking sheepishly at his shoes.

"Thanks." Kendall couldn't hide the smile that was creeping across his face, or the way his green eyes lit up. Logan beamed when he saw how happy the broken blonde was; he loved the other boy's one dimple and the light in those emerald orbs.

Ok, so James was right, he did like the strong, sweet, blonde boy with the amazing, soulful, jade eyes, so what?


	6. Feeling Loved

**I still don't own BTR**

* * *

"Hey, there you guys are! We thought you two got lost… or got it on…" James joked. "OW! What the hell Ez!"

"Play nice."

"You sound like my mom." The tall brunet glared at her.

"Good."

"Bitch…" _SLAP._ "OW!"

"If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all."

"Sometimes I really hate you."

"No, you love me, you know you do." James opened his mouth to say something else when Carlos spoke up.

"Kendall, are you gonna come to Logan's after the game tomorrow? Cause that would totally be awesome! We can watch movies and play videogames… Oh and eat corn dogs! And-"

"Calm down Carlos, Kendall will have to ask his parents."

"Ok, Mama Mitchell." The hyper Latino seemed crestfallen.

"'m not sure my dad would let me…"

"Mom, maybe you could do something… convince his dad to let him come over… you know lay on your charm…"

"We'll see sweetheart. Now, come on, pile in, you all have homework to do."

They all climbed into Mrs. Mitchell's station wagon, after many protests from James and Carlos about their homework and how it was too hard.

"Thank you for the ride, Mrs. Mitchell."

"Oh, it was no problem honey; I'm used to carting these four around."She smiled indicating the other teens in the car. "And I assume Logan told you to call if you need anything, and you're more than welcome to come by the house anytime."

"I… Thank you." And he truly was thankful.

"You're welcome dear."

"Bye Kendall!"

"See ya dude!"

"Yeah man, see you later!"

"Bye Kendall. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, guys."

Kendall walked up to the door of his house, his heart lighter than it had ever been.

For the first time in years, he felt loved.


End file.
